Coming Home
by Mrs. Olivia Serena Stabler
Summary: Just a little story about what I imagined Olivia coming home when Beck was there filling in for her. EO all the way. Read and Review. First fic so be nice. More chapters to come.
1. The Return

Olivia's Point Of View

Today's the day Benson you've been home two days and if you don't go and see him today you might run into him around town and then explain to him why you didn't come and see him.

I walk up to the big doors signaling that I've made it to the precinct but as I'm about to go in I hear,"Olivia is that you?" I quickly turn around and I'm surprised by what I see. It's two of

Elliot's daughters, Maureen and Lizzie. "Oh my god it is you! Did you see Dad yet?", Maureen asked in a jumbled mess while I was swarmed with hugs from her and Lizzie. "Hi to you

too!", I say sarcastically,"I was actually going to see him now." "Good, can you take Lizzie up for me I have to go I'm already late because I had to drop Dickie off at a friends?" Maureen

asked. "Ofcourse I will, got a hot date you need to run off to?" "No, I'm actually sleeping over my friend Stephanie's house. I am so late I really do have to go. It's great to have you back

Aunt Liv!" "Go already Mo! I'll see you later. You ready to go see your daddy Lizzie?" "Yeah! Auntie Livvie can we surprise daddy?" "Yeah sure, but we are going to need some help.


	2. The Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, If i did elliot and olivia would already be married.

A.N.- Keep in mind that Lizzie is five in this story.

I pushed the button for our floor and when the elevator doors opened and the smell of bad coffee entered my nose I knew I was finally home. I grabbed Lizzie's hand and we stepped through the doors of the Special Victims Unit. As soon as Munch and Fin saw me they exclaimed," Baby girl you're finally back!" They came over and gave me and Lizzie a big hug. When they broke the hug I looked over and saw some lady sitting in my desk so I asked Munch who she was and Munch told me that it was Elliot's temporary partner Debi or something. He said that he didn't really catch her name. Lizzie went over went over to my desk, with Beck still sitting in it, and opened the top drawer and when she didn't find what she was looking for she yelled," Aunt Livvie where's the candy?" "Elizabeth Marie Stabler inside voice please. I'm sorry sweetie but I took it out before I left." I looked over at a very sad Lizzie and walked over to her and picked her up and said,"Oh my gosh you are getting too heavy for me to do this any more! So do you still want to surpise your daddy with me?" "Yeah!" Lizzie said. "Alright but we are going to need some help from Grandpa Don, k?" Lizzie shook her head yes and we made our way to the capt's office. I knocked on the door and heard a come in from the inside of the office. When I opened the door I put Lizzie down and she ran over and sat on don's lap. Don just like everyone else said, "Olivia you're finally back!" I smiled at the man who was just like a father to me all these years. I say,"Capt do you wanna help me and Lizzie surprise El?" He shook his head and he said,"What are you going to do?". "Don't worry I have a plan, can you tell the lady sitting at my desk not to say anything and go get El but tell him the Maureen just dropped Lizzie off and that she wants to tell him something?" "Sure," Don says. A couple of minutes later Don came back in the room and told Lizzie that he was out there.

Do you like it so far? More to come.


	3. The Suprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, unfortunately.

A.N.- Thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry I forgot to fix the spacing before I put it on and didn't notice it until I looked at the reviews, anyways

thanks I'll fix it then.

I watched as Lizzie ran into the squad room yelling, "Daddy!". She is following my instructions perfectly. Lizzie says, "Daddy, I have a surprise

for you. Go stand right over there turn around and shut your eyes, NO PEEKING!". I looked at El and he did as exactly what Lizzie told him.

Then Lizzie started running back over to me and I air fived her so it wouldn't make any noise and then put my finger on my mouth just to

remind her to be quiet. Lizzie yells again at Elliot, "No peeking Daddy!" As I begin walking over to El I almost burst out laughing just thinking

about what I was going to do to him. I'm the only one who knows his biggest secret. I come right up behind him and start tickling him. Just like

I thought he would he starts laughing and to my surprise he chokes out between laughing, "Livvie stop, Lizzy has a surprise for me." A few

seconds later I hear him say, "OH MY GOD!" He spins around so fast and grabs me in a big bear hug and yells, "My Livvie baby is back!" I feel

like the room is still spinning when he finally stops spinning us around. I say, "El, I missed you so much, I'm so sorry." I don't mean to but I just

start crying, unfortunately Elliot sees this and starts to wipe my tears away. "Liv, it's ok, I understand why you left. I'm so sorry about what I

said to you before you left. I was just so afraid." "Afraid of what?", I ask questionally. "Afraid of... of what you mean to me. Of how much I,... I

love you." El says with what I see as love in his deep blue eyes. "You love me?" "I'm sorry Liv I just shouldn't have said anything." Elliot began

to walk away when I grabbed him and spin him around so he was facing me and I crashed my lips into his. He stayed still for a minute too

stunned to do anything but then he came back to earth and started deepening the kiss and brought his hand to the back of my head and

pulled it even closer to his so that we were as close as possible. I run my fingers through his hair and when we finally broke the kiss because

we couldn't breathe the entire room burst out cheering. I was shocked to see Casey jumping up and down screaming at the top of her lungs. I

also see Don clapping with a big smile on his face and Munch and Fin exchanging money. When the cheering finally stopped I looked El in the

eyes and said those magic words, "I love you too El, always have, always will!"

The End

Thanks for reading.


End file.
